Data distribution services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer optimal data services for their end users. Distributed data centers having multiple sites are gaining market acceptance due to their high availability. These centers can also offer geographic proximity, which can result in low latency and, thereby, provide better fault mitigation and loadsharing. Some distributed data centers have the ability to service client requests concurrently using distinct data centers.